The invention generally relates to remotely actuating a valve, such as a multi-position valve or a variable orifice sleeve valve, as examples.
A typical subterranean well may include various valves to perform different downhole functions. A valve may be temporary in nature for purposes of testing the well; and for a completed well, a particular valve may be permanently installed to control a downhole flow rate or pressure in the well.
Some valves, such as conventional flapper valves and ball valves, have only two controllable positions: an open position that presents a fixed cross-sectional flow area; and a closed position in which the valve blocks fluid from passing through the valve. Other valves have variable cross-sectional flow paths, and thus, these valves have more than one controllable open position. A multi-position valve, typically has one or more discrete settings between its fully open and fully closed positions. Another type of valve is a variable orifice sleeve valve that has an infinite number of open positions (i.e., a continuous range of movement exists) between its fully open and fully closed positions.
Challenges may arise in installing and operating valves in a subterranean well. More specifically, a valve may be controlled from the surface by an umbilical connection, such as a hydraulic control line or an electrical cable, for example. However, during the course of the well's lifetime, the umbilical connection may become damaged or may fail, thereby affecting control of the valve and possibly compromising the integrity of the well.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a system and/or technique to address one or more of the problems that are stated above. There is also a continuing need for a system and/or technique to address one or more potential problems that are not set forth above.